The present invention relates to a camera provided with an operation member, and in particular, to a camera with a display device and operation keys.
In a camera with a multi-point autofocus function having a plurality of focus detection areas within a photographic picture, area selection by using conventional methods (such as a push switch SW and dial in conjunction with multi-points of the focus detection areas) are disadvantageous. On the other hand, much information can be displayed using a dot matrix or the like on an LCD display device.
In one embodiment of the invention, there is a camera. The camera includes a multi-point focus detection device having a plurality of focus detection areas; a display device to display information relating to the camera; and an area selector to control an ON/OFF state of switches arranged at least at four locations. The area selector is used to select one of the focus detection areas of the multi-point focus detection device, which area is displayed on the display device in a first selection mode, and is used to select setting items displayed on the display device in a second selection mode to select function settings of the camera.
In one aspect of the invention, in the first selection mode, one of the focus detection areas is selected which is positioned in an inclined direction relative to the currently selected focus detection area by simultaneously operating two adjacent area selectors among the four switches, and in the second selection mode, the setting item moves right or left and movement in an inclined direction is prohibited when two adjacent area selectors are simultaneously operated among the four switches.
In another embodiment of the invention, a multi-point focus detection device has a plurality of focus detection areas and mode selectors to select the focus detection mode. The mode selector has three position settings including a local position, wide position, and lock position. When the mode selector is set at the local position, the local mode is set wherein one area is optionally user selectable from among the plurality of focus detection areas. When the mode selector is set at the wide position, the wide mode is selected wherein one area is automatically selected by the camera from among the plurality of focus detection areas. When the mode selector is set at the lock position, the focus detection area selected at the local position is locked when the mode selector is moved from the local position to the lock position, and the wide mode is locked when the mode selector is moved from the wide position to the lock position.
In one aspect of the invention, the mode selector is a rotary type set at either a local position, wide position, or lock position, and the lock position is between the local position and the wide position.
In another aspect of the invention, the mode selector is a slide type set at either a local position, wide position, or lock position, and the lock position is between the local position and the wide position.
In still another aspect of the invention, the camera has a mode selector settable at three positions. A first position to select an automatic setting mode to automatically set the photographic conditions of the camera. A second position to select a manual setting mode for manually setting the photographic conditions of the camera. In third position, the mode selector is set at the third position, the automatic setting is fixed when the mode selector is moved from the first position to the third position, and the photographic conditions set by the second position are fixed when the mode selector is moved from the second position to the third position.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the mode selector is a rotary type set at either a first position, second position, or third position, and the third position is disposed between the first position and the second position.
In still another aspect of the invention, the mode selector is a slide type set at either a first position, second position, or third position, and the third position is disposed between the first position and the second position.